


Of Two Minds

by FyoraSilverwolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Probably canon-divirgent, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Time remnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyoraSilverwolf/pseuds/FyoraSilverwolf
Summary: The note read:"If you ever find yourself on the wrong side of being a time remnant, and you need some company, look me up. You know where I'll be. - Florida Flash"





	Of Two Minds

**Author's Note:**

> This is incomplete. Hopefully getting this out helps me add more and build around it.

The note read:

"If you ever find yourself on the wrong side of being a time remnant, and you need some company, look me up. You know where I'll be. - Florida Flash"

*~~~*~~~*

With a flash, Barry arrived in the cortex of Star Labs. "Hey, uh, Cisco, do you still have that satellite tracker for tracking the speedforce?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Cisco handed the palm-sized device to Barry. "Why?"

"I need to find a speedster," said Barry before he flashed away.

Another flash, and Barry was back in the cortex. "Cisco, we have a problem," he said.

"Could you not find the speedster?" asked Cisco.

"Speedster?" The Flash looked confused.

"Yeah," Cisco gestured toward the hallway exiting the lab. "You were just here-"

Barry interrupted, putting a hand to his face "That's the problem. A time remnant. What was he - I - looking for?"

"He said he was looking for a speedster. But if you're here," Cisco pointed at Barry and started to count on his fingers, "Wally's here, and Jesse is on Earth 2, so..." He paused. "What use would the speed force tracker be if he already knows where all the speedsters are?"

Barry gripped the console, rocking on his feet in thought. Then he looked up at Cisco suddenly. "Not all of them, Cisco. Can you replicate the speedforce tracker on one of these screens?"

"Of course, where does it need to look?" asked Cisco.

"Florida."


End file.
